It's So Crazy, It Just Might Work
by SafetyInChains
Summary: Ron realized that the year could bring all it had, and he’d be ready. Little did he know, it was going to do just that." Couldn't think of an adequare summary, so I just took that line from the text. RonHarry, GinnySeamus, and eventually RonGinny.
1. Tension Sexual and Otherwise

HELLO world. I have returned after a while of writing-less annoyance and lethargy. Now that I have returned I guess I have to go through the quick legal-babble:

I do NOT own Harry Potter & Co. (shame of shames), I am NOT making money off this writing(see previous parenthesis) and I DO enjoy slash(male on male) and everything that implies. Now, for warnings:

THIS STORY CONTAINS GAY IMAGES! Yes! there are gay relationships in this fic. Yes! there are implied boot-knocking and tongue-kissing between boys. No! there are no explicit gay sex-scenes.

I can't think of anything else to point out, if you notice anything, let me know. Otherwise,

Enjoy!

J

XxXxXxX

Chapter 1: Tension- Sexual and Otherwise

Ron turned the page of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and yawned. He loved the sport as much, if not more, as the next bloke but he thought Katie's idea of reading up on "the keepers of old" was a bit far-fetched. Reading about such an active activity was almost self-defeating, in his mind. The fact that he didn't like reading much in the first place didn't help matters. He silently thanked Merlin that the chapter was over and took a moment to look over at Harry, who was lying in the other twin bed in their room in the Burrow. When the twins moved out Ron quickly jumped at the opportunity to have a bigger room. As he contemplated the raven-haired boy, the door burst open. Having gotten their attention with her theatric entrance, Ginny proceeded to walk over to her brother and straddle him.

"Can we fuck now? Or, would that be rude?" she had a great grin on her face

"Well, if we're discreet about it..."said Ron, grabbing her by the hips and rolling her under him, away from Harry.

In a mock moan Ron cried out, "Oh, Ginny! Yes!" causing Harry to cast off the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that was lying on his stomach and punch Ron in the back,

"Ass!"

Continuing the performance, Ginny faux-moaned, "Oh! Ron! Oh, _Not Harry_!"

With this Harry yanked Ron from on-top of Ginny, threw him to the ground, and attempted to pin him. After a struggle, Harry was on-top of Ron, pinning his wrists.

"You told her? You're such a sod!"

As much as he could with Harry pinning him, Ron shrugged.

This action melted whatever annoyance Harry had felt for the redhead.

"I swear, if I didn't love you," he leaned down to kiss him, "I would beat your ass."

"Cute as it is, "said Ginny, "it's making me a bit nauseous, so I'm going to go. Plus, I owe Seamus an owl."

Right after the door clicked closed, Harry spoke "Slut"

Eyes narrowing, Ron replied, "My sister?"

"No, Seamus." responded Harry laughing

After they finished laughing, they took advantage of their, rather sexual, positioning.  
  
XxXxX

The fire crackled in the fireplace, almost unnecessarily considering it was only the end of August, while the last bits of sun slowly seeped out of the Weasley living room. Ron snuggled up against Harry on the couch, taking in his scent.

"Geez guys, can't you go a half-hour without snuggling?" playfully complained Ginny,

"You make me miss Seamus so much more."

"Oh, shut it Gin" replied Ron, inching closer

He had to get as much of Harry as he could because the school year was about to start and, even though their group of friends accepted them, there was only so much male-male intimacy that the Hogwarts community stomached before being critical or abusive.

"You'll barely see anything at Hogwarts, so think of this as the storm before the calm" sighed Ron.

Harry ran his fingers through the auburn hair, "You know, Ron, we don't _have_ to be so reclusive."

"But Harry, unlike you, I don't handle extra attention very well. I hate the critical eyes, the whispers, the rumors, all of it. I mean, I love you to pieces, but I hate the fact that I everything we do is subject to public scrutiny."

This time it was Harry who sighed, "So much for 'love conquers all'"

"Oh, c'mon Harry, don't be a sod. You know that's not what I mean, it's just hard."

"I'm part of this situation too, I know how it feels, but you're worth it to me."

"You're worth it to me too, I've just never had to really deal with it all. You've been the bloody "Boy Who Lived" since you've known what it means to be a wizard, so you know how to deal with all of it, I'm just saying rough for the first while."

"Why does it always come back to the 'Harry Potter: Superstar' shit? I don't think about it, why do you?"

Getting sick of their bickering Ginny spoke up from her spot on the floor, "Damn it you two! Stop and listen to yourselves. Both of you take your heads out of your arses and realize you love it each other, you're both stressed, and shit happens" with that she huffed, enthusiastically turned the page of _Young Witch Weekly_, and continued reading her article, _Acne Spells: Positives and Negatives_.

It took a moment for the two of them to take in the outburst of a normally calm Ginny. After her words had sunk in, Harry whispered,

"She's right, you know. I do love you"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, love you too"

The sweet warm then cool sensation on his neck, shaped like Harry's lips, pushed any negative thoughts out of his mind and Ron realized that the year could bring all it had, and he'd be ready. Little did he know, it was going to do just that.

XxXxX

There we go, first chapter, good stuff..yes/no? Let me know, REVIEW! Thanks a bunch. (continued writing has a lot to do with your reviews..aka: if you want more, say so)


	2. I Lay Awake

Hello again...sorry for the short chappy, the third is almost done and I need time to finish it...THANK YOU forbidden light, for giving me the motivation to write again(if you find some more people to review you will be _greatly_ rewarded..they do not have to be positive they just have to be reviews)...now that I'm done shamelessly begging for reviews, here is the lit:

Enjoy

Chapter 2 – I Lay Awake, Just to Hear You Breathing

Ron scowled, yawned, and rolled over to glance with half-open eyes at the glowing hands of his bed-side clock. The clock was a gift from his father; a muggle device bewitched so that it never needed batteries and always gave off a light green glow. The glowing hands told him that it was 2am. He sighed and rolled back onto his back. He lay staring at the starry night swirling on his bunk. This enchantment was also a gift, this one from Hermione. The open window let in a warm breeze. One of the last of summer, he thought absentmindedly. Ron was taking advantage of the fact that it was still warm enough to sleep in just boxers.

He was proud of his body; it was one of the few things he actually took pride in. He was especially proud of it because he had shaped it exactly how he liked it. Well, not "exactly" but he kept it as toned as possible with as little work as possible.

He had always been thin, scrawny in fact, due mainly to his father's meager paycheck's inability to adequately feed ten mouths. Admittedly, he did plump up a bit by coming to Hogwarts; one could go as far as to say he was chubby entering his third year. Luck came through in his fourth, in which he had a growth spurt, but it was Quidditch, clichéd as it may be, that gave him the body that lay in his bed this September morning.

Between watching the stars and thinking about the changes his body had experienced, Ron was slowly easing back to sleep. Just as he was entering the zone between conscious and unconscious Ron heard a creaking coming from the stairs. If it had been the first time he'd heard a steadily louder creaking coming from the stairs, he would've been scared, but this was far from the first time. The creaking changed to light footsteps as the person crossed the boys dorm. A moment later a person slid through the drapes that closed his bunk off from his fellow Gryffindor males. Ginny slid right up next to him, her silk pajamas giving a light tickling sensation. She slid perfectly into "their position", her head resting on his chest, arm draped across his abdomen. Almost automatically, he rested one hand on the small of her back while the other slowly rubbed her arm. Her slow, rhythmic breathing floated across his chest in warm waves. After a melancholy sigh she started whispering,

"It's him again. How is it I lose sleep because of him while he nonchalantly goes about life…"

Ron stopped listening for a moment and smiled. This is how its always been, he thought. No introductions, no explanations, just talk. He didn't offer his opinion unless it was requested, and most times it wasn't. Sometimes, she would rant for a while, stop, and fall asleep. Sometimes, she would ask his opinion and they'd have whispered debates. And, sometimes she'd say nothing at all, just breathe and sigh and silently beg to just be _held_. As he thought about how much he loved her, how much he loved this intimacy, this protection he provided, he listened to his sister's tone, listening for any emotional pitch changes. It changed to a more speedy, choppy, quiet, so he snapped out himself out of his thoughts.

"And I…I just..I _think_ he cares..but..I..it's.."sigh" I'm..I'm just scared and..I" her voice got progressively pained until it was evident that she was on the verge of tears. Ron rolled onto his side, bringing Ginny as close to him as he could manage.

With his arm around her he pulled her to him, as though each centimeter separating them somehow caused her pain. Her breathing slowed and she sighed again, but this was a sigh of comfort, of safety, of protectedness. Despite her strength, acquired through brothers and Quidditch, and her reasonable height, 5'6, she curled up against her brother the same way a small child would against a parent. Her small form was caused by feelings of weakness, insecurity, and fear.

Not a word was said from that point on, but Ron knew exactly what she was feeling. Sometimes Harry made him feel that way, often unconsciously. That fact made him hold her even closer. He listened as Ginny's breathing got slower and slower until he was certain she was asleep.

He stayed awake, just listening to her breathing, for as long as he could. As sleepiness slowly crept up on Ron, a sole tear rolled down his cheek, falling into her hair. After the tear came a hoarse whisper,

"I love you."

Normally, Ron had a fleeting feeling of fear as he fell asleep of what would happen if his bunkmates found Ginny asleep in his bed. Not tonight though, tonight he couldn't care less.


	3. Showers, Sneezes, and Spying

Hello again. Sorry for the delay, things have been a little wild lately. I've had this for a while but didn't post it because I wanted to write something that would come between this chapter and the last one, butI couldn't come up with anything, so here it is, sorry if its a bit jarring in its transition. Thanks again to forbidden light, thanks to Stephieee and goddess-of-the-sacred-river, and thanks always to my love xDireWolfx. (This is not the next morning)

Well, enjoy

J

XxXxX

Chapter 3 – Showers, Sneezes, and Spying

Ron yawned as he trudged down the dark staircase. The dark purple haze of morning accented the stairs prettily. The color of morning was something his family would've doubted Ron would ever see but, they also believed that Hermione was the only person Ron fancied. The creation of an early morning routine was not something founded on strength of character or a determination to change. It had begun as a way to sleep in Harry's bed. Every morning Ron would wake up early and move back into his own to avoid explaining the shared bed. After the bed-hopping had become routine, Ron started having trouble falling back to sleep. Not one to just lie around for hours, Ron began, rather slowly at first, to take advantage of his additional time. After a while it became habit and now, he had trouble _not_ waking up at six. As he descended the final stairs, he heard water flowing and saw the bright white light shining out into the purple.

"What the? All the gents are upstairs asleep" he thought. It took a moment before it dawned on him. The girl's showers had been vandalized the previous night and so the girls were sharing the boys shower for the day. Still, he thought, this is pretty early, and the girls weren't supposed to be taking their showers until seven. Although he knew that the boys weren't supposed to be taking their showers until eight, Ron wasn't going to let some vandals mess up his schedule. He approached the doorway with some trepidation. Ron peeked his head into the large, tiled, room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the stunning whiteness.

His eyes scanned each stall, wanting and not wanting to see the person. His eyes stopped at the vision of one Ginny Weasley. The no-steam glass door, despite being clear, provided her with enough security to relax away her shyness. She looked completely content as the hot water coursed over her body. And, quite a body it was. Sister or no sister, Ginevra Weasley was quite a feminine specimen. Water flowed through her bright red hair, over her shoulders, down her ivory back, over her behind, down her thighs, and over her calves. With each passing moment, Ron became more and more aware of the sensuality of his sister. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked, moisture coating her beautiful form. Despite nagging feelings of voyeurism and incest, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his sister's flat stomach, amazing legs, orange-red pubic hair, or perfect pink nipples on small, supple, breasts. Each observation was greeted with equal parts disgust and arousal. Ginny turned to pick up her soap, which jolted Ron out of his voyeuristic reverie and he whipped his head out of the doorway.

Ginny didn't see him, or at least made no action to suggest she had, so Ron just leaned up against the nearby wall, out of sight, and attempted to calm his breathing. It was at this moment that Ron realized the throbbing erection pushing his boxers away from his body. Ron, with his mind clearer, was genuinely disgusted by this fact and tried to get it to go away by thinking about other things. He tried everything from Quidditch to Hagrid-Sprout sex, but the images of naked Ginny kept coming to mind. He decided to try and not think of anything at all, so he slid down the wall to a sitting position. He sat, trying not to think about what he'd seen, but they noise of water kept bringing the images back. After a while, Ron heard the water stop. To avoid getting caught, Ron glimpsed into the showers and, when she wasn't looking, Ron shot up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

xXx

He crept across the room and lay back down in bed, still annoyingly aware of the persistent bulge in his boxers. He glimpsed at the clock, 6:00.

She's had you hard for almost an hour now a little voice chirped.

Bugger off another responded.

She would though, wouldn't she?

FUCK OFF

Body like that…

shutupshutupshutup

She's probably _so_ tight

nonononononotthinking

Ron forced his mind blank. He sighed and he heard Seamus shift.

They're going to be up soon a third, more impassive, voice spoke and that bulge is going to cause questions

Ron grimaced as he thought of what he had to do. It wasn't he had anything against masturbating, he rather enjoyed it actually, but the idea of finishing off a hard-on caused by his _sister_ was a bad thought. He sighed again, deciding it had to be done, and took his length in his hand. He felt disgusted; his hand felt more like the hand of an unwanted molester than his own. He tried desperately to separate the action from his thoughts but with each stroke came thoughts of Ginny. After a veritable slide-show of naked Ginny images, he came with such force he couldn't hold back a loud moan. The moan woke up Neville,

"Who?Wha?"

"Sorry Nev, I…uh, sneezed louder than I expected."

"Oh…wow, it's early!"

"Yea, sorry."

"Mmph" said Neville, rolling over and back to sleep.

Ron grabbed his wand, whispered a cleaning spell, and sighed a third time.

XxXxX

There ya go...satiated for now? Now I'm off to write the next chapter, _En Vino Veritas_...


End file.
